A la recherche de la nouvelle chanson de
by lord-dawn
Summary: Et bien voila, si vous lisez ce message c'est que vous voulez écoutez, entendre les nouvelles chansons de nos stars préférées, leur chansons sont nules, ils ne le savant pas et laissons les se faire ridiculiser
1. Default Chapter

A la recherche de la nouvelle chanson de ME  
  
-Je vous présente un nouveau candidat de l'émission, alors voila Mr Lucius Malfoy, candidat numéro 1 et ancien mangemort va nous interpréter SA CHANSON, nous savons tous que c'est de la merde, mais ne lui disons pas et laissons le ce ridiculiser...ATTENDEZ...Lucius voudrait nous faire une remarque sur sa chanson...allez-y Monsieur Malfoy personne ne vous écoute.  
  
- Et ben voila, c'était pour vous dire, à un moment je parle d'une horloge, ce n'est pas une horloge de ces imbéciles de moldus, c'est une horloge sorcières, enchantée  
  
-D'acord monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes prêts  
  
-Oui  
  
-alors.....allez-y !!!  
  
Lucius commence à danser et ce se mets à chanter  
  
Tous les mangemort de ma cité même d'ailleurs  
  
Et tous ce que Voldemort a fait de meilleurs  
  
Des géant et même en demi-portions sont-l  
  
Tous les détraqueurs de mon quartier même d'ailleurs  
  
Et tous ce que les âmes ont fait de meilleurs  
  
On envahi Gringrott, on envahi l' ministère  
  
Ettttt y' en a des groupes (groupes) à têtes de cailloux  
  
Ceux qu'on des sentiments entant que d'esclaves de la mort  
  
Attendent quand même mais chantent encore, mais qui surgissent de la porte du ministère :  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
On a tombait, tombait la baguette  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la cagoule  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais ma capeeee  
  
Tombez-la, Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la robeuuuu  
  
Tous les mangemorts de ma cité même d'ailleurs  
  
Et tous ce que Voldemort a fait de meilleurs  
  
Des morts vivants et momies  
  
Des sphinx tueur des moldus, sont-lààààà  
  
Tous les détraqueurs de mon quartier même d'ailleurs  
  
Et tous ce que les âmes ont fait de meilleurs  
  
Ceux profiter de la bagaille  
  
Parce qu'ils voulaient manger des âmes  
  
Tout à coup Voldemort fait coucou dans la loge  
  
Comment on va faire elle tourne pas assez vite cette horloge.  
  
Allez les gars on va promit de souffrir  
  
Et autant vous dire que se soir on va pas dormir  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
On a tombait, tombait la baguette  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la cagoule  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais ma capeeee  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la robeuuuu  
  
Tous les aurors qu'approchaient les mangemorts  
  
Et les moldus entant que les minets  
  
Leur on mit le feu en marchant à l'envers  
  
Leur robe brulant c'était pas des paroles en l'air  
  
On les entant qui crient « allé pas de manière,  
  
Surtout pas de caprices on en a faire  
  
Puis on n'ait pas venu dans le ministère  
  
Pour leur casser la voix mais non c'est pour les casser les artères  
  
Et c'est ainsi chez nous et c'est pareil ailleurs  
  
Tout ce que Voldemort a fait de meilleurs  
  
Ce trouver là juste pour le plaisir  
  
Et ce jour là j'peux te dire qu'on c'est fait plaisir  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
On a tombait, tombait la baguette  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la cagoule  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais ma capeeee  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la robeuuuuR Tombez-la,  
  
On a tombait, tombait la baguette  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la cagoule  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais ma capeeee  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la robeuuuu  
  
- Mr Malfoy, vient donc de vous interpréter sa chanson, si vous voulez voter pour lui appuyait sur Review, en bas à gauche de votre boîtier. 


	2. En enfer

Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à lire jusque au bout l'autre chanson, nous ne vous en voulons pas, nous vous comprenons.........  
  
Maintenant nous allons vous présenter un nouveau candidat : Mr Tom Elvis Jedusor  
  
-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça sinon je te mets un AK entre les deux yeux  
  
-D'accord, vous allez maintenant pouvoir écouter la merveilleuse, sublime, formidable, et extraordinaire chanson de celui qui vous mettra un AK entre les deux yeux si vous n'appuyez pas sur review à la fin de sa chanson pour voter pour lui. Mais maintenant trêve de bavardage et écoutez la merveille vois de notre candidat n° 2  
  
En enfer  
  
Ceux qui n'peuvent pas me tuer  
  
Me rend fort  
  
Car je peux en venir aux sorts  
  
Réclamer l'obéissance  
  
Je serai immortel  
  
Même avec quelques traîtres  
  
En enfer  
  
Leur coeur vont brûler  
  
En l'enfer  
  
Quand leur coeur n'y est plus  
  
C'est l'âme qui vient l' remplacer  
  
Et le détraqueur qui la rejoint.  
  
Demain mon plan sera prêt  
  
Potter sera tuer  
  
Notre histoire Que le diable l'emporte  
  
Car je serai immortel  
  
Même avec quelques traîtres  
  
En enfer  
  
Leur coeur vont brûler  
  
En l'enfer  
  
Quand leur coeur n'y est plus  
  
C'est l'âme qui vient l' remplacer  
  
Et le détraqueur qui la rejoint.  
  
En enfer  
  
Leur coeur vont brûler  
  
En l'enfer  
  
Quand leur coeur n'y est plus  
  
C'est l'âme qui vient l' remplacer  
  
Et le détraqueur qui la rejoint.  
  
En enfer ........  
  
OU.....................OU...................... OUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Applodissons tous le candidat n°2 et n'oublier pas de reviewer si vous ne voulez pas vous recevoir un AK entre les deux yeux 


End file.
